Forge (Earth-295)
, | Relatives = Nate Grey (adopted son/ward); Forge mentioned as Nate's surrogate father}} | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Cyborg implants, one eye, one arm, and legs replaced with cybernetic versions | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Rebel, actor | Education = | Origin = Cyborg, mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Steve Skroce | First = X-Man #1 | Death = X-Man #3 | HistoryText = Forge was one of the many mutants who fought against Apocalypse. He was forced to replace his right leg and lower arm/hand with cybernetics. He met a time traveling Nate Grey in the past. Forge would meet Nate two more times, always out-of-synchronization; his first meeting was Nate's last. Forge teamed up with Magneto. They found themselves in Niagara Falls attempting to prevent Sugar Man from releasing a powerful virus into the water supply. Forge was aware that this Sugar Man was not the mutant from his time, but from the far future who had traveled back across time and dimensions from Earth-616 to perfect his virus. Incidentally, Nate Grey also found himself transported back in time as well, the second time from both their perspectives. Nate worked with Forge and Magneto, and Morph, and together they destroyed the virus and freed the mutant known as Mastermind from enslavement. During the course of the battle, Forge lost his left eye. When Magneto and Forge were at odds about Nate's fate -- Magneto wishing to use him in the war against Apocalypse, while Forge wanted to send the boy home -- they parted, never to work together again. Over the years, Forge gathered a band of Outcasts consisting of Sauron, Toad, Mastermind, and the Brute. They traveled the Midwest, performing Shakespearean plays and trying to keep a low profile but would always step in to help humans in trouble. In their travels they would came cross Nate Grey's younger self who had just recently escaped from Apocalypse's slave pens. Unaware that Nate was genetically engineered by Sinister to be a powerful psi-weapon to destroy Apocalypse, Forge took the boy in and cautioned him from using his powers so as not to draw the attention of Apocalypse's forces. Forge did not reveal he had met Nate's future self twice before. However, the hot headed Nate aided Forge and the others as they came to the rescue a train full of humans off to be culled by Apocalypse's Infinites. In the aftermath, Forge agreed to take in the mutant Sonique and a man named Essex, who unknown to all was really Sinister in disguised, come to check the progress of young Nate. Nate's presence become known to Apocalypse who sent his top assassin Domino to either recruit Nate or kill him. Meanwhile, Forge taught Nate not to rely so heavily on his mutant powers by teaching him how to fight, however this was undermined by Essex encouraged Nate to use his powers. Despite Forge's protests, the Outcasts were led by Essex to one of the many factories where the bodies of the dead were reprocessed into new Infinites. Nate destroyed the complex, but overtaxed his powers and had to be carried back to camp. Realizing that Essex was a bad influence on the boy Forge asked him to leave. However, before a resolution could be found they were attacked by Domino and her minions Caliban and Grizzly. Forge told Nate to stay back while the other Outcasts dealt with the threat. Nate refused to follow orders, and in the battle Toad and Mastermind were slain. Forge and Nate killed Domino and her minions. When Forge confronted Essex again he found that their unwanted guest had killed the Brute. When Forge attempted to fight back he was killed by Essex. Sensing Forge's pain, Nate came and cradled the ruined body of his friend and mentor. Nate got his revenge against Sinister, fighting him one-on-one and seemingly slaying him. Some months later when Nate found himself on Earth-616, he was locked in a battle against Hatchet-9 and a number of Infinites via a rift in reality. Nate was knocked out. He had a vision of Forge, Sonique and Sauron. Forge told the boy that he was finally home. When Nate awoke he was left to wonder if he had really been visited by the spirit of his old friend, or if it had been a dream. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Forge of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Forge's Family